El concierto número cien
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Miku, que concinde con el día del concierto 100 de Vocaloid; pero en vez de festejar por ambos motivos, todo le grupo la deja sola en el camerino de pronto. Cansada, recuerda en sus sueños como conocio a cada uno de sus compañeros y como fue que iniciaron juntos esta aventura llamada Vocaloid.


El concierto numero cien.

El camerino se encontraba vacío, sin una sola persona dentro que se vistiera, arreglara el cabello o descansara en los esponjosos sillones marrones que estaban ahí. Los espejos luminosos estaban ligeramente sucios con varias marcas de dedos, incluso uno tenía varias manchas de helado en su superficie; los cepillos para el cabello habían sido amontonados en un mueble, formando una pequeña montaña de la cual se asomaban varios cabellos de colores increíbles: castaños, azules, rosados, rubios, morados y verdes. Un montón de zapatos de diversas formas, tamaños y colores se extendía desde una esquina del camerino hasta el centro del mismo, donde un tapete rojo yacía enrollado. En las pequeñas sillas de madera y tela que acompañaban a cada peinador, estaban tendidos diversos vestuarios, tanto de hombre como de mujer, desde trajes de noche y uniformes escolares, hasta kimonos y vestidos del estilo _gothic_ lolita. De igual forma, el suelo de aquel camerino estaba invadido por diversas prendas como guantes, medias, corbatas, calcetas y antifaces, mezclándose todo con algunos envoltorios de paletas heladas y cascaras de diversas frutas.  
En aquel espacio vacío, habitado por prendas de vestir y objetos de arreglo personal, resonaban los ecos de una canción que era interpretada por una juvenil voz femenina, una tonada pop con ligeros tintes de rock llegaba a su final mientras la joven vocalista terminaba con un largo y potente grito; al concluir con su presentación, todos los fanáticos presentes rompieron en gritos y aclamaciones, admirados por el talento musical de su ídolo. Desde el escenario, llegaron las palabras de agradecimiento y alegría que la joven cantante dirigía a sus fanáticos, quienes no paraban de entonar su nombre, pedirle otra canción o gritarle a los cuatro vientos cuanto le amaban. Tras unos minutos, se escucharon varios pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Sin previo aviso, la puerta del camerino se abrió y por ella entraron dos personas; primero una joven de largos cabellos verdosos, peinados en dos coletas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, seguida por un hombre de edad media que vestía un traje de color azul marino. La _idol _japonesa se dirigió directo a uno de los sillones, dejándose desplomar en cuanto llegó a este, mientras que su compañero se quedó parado en el umbral.

-¡Que concierto Miku! ¡Fue maravilloso!- dijo el hombre sumamente emocionado.

-Gracias Master, nos esforzamos mucho esta noche.- respondió la joven cantante. –Pero… no entiendo por qué me dejaron terminar el concierto a mi sola.

-Si, es muy extraño. Los coros siempre van al final y ahora me cambiaron el programa sin previo aviso. Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ellos.

-No seas muy duro con ellos.- pidió Miku con un leve tono de suplica.

-¿Qué no sea duro? Miku, mira a tu alrededor. Te dejaron completamente sola para terminar el concierto, ¡y ni siquiera están aquí!- respondió un frenético Master. –Pero ya me escucharan, oh si, ya lo harán esos vocaloids.- siguió diciendo para si mismo, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Hatsune Miku, la joven cantante del grupo japonés "Vocaloid", era quizá la más querida por el público alrededor del globo, aunque sus compañeros no se quedaban atrás. Sin embargo, la fama tenía su precio y en este caso, dicha cuenta debía ser pagada con la celebración del cumpleaños de nuestras joven _idol_. Era la primera vez que debía presentar un concierto el mismo día que el aniversario de su nacimiento en los dos años que llevaba con el grupo. Ahora, en el concierto numero cien de su gira mundial, Hatsune estaba sola en el camerino, cansada, triste por no festejar su cumpleaños y ligeramente molesta con sus compañeros por ausentarse de pronto.

-Bueno, tal vez sea egoísta pero… si ellos no quieren la atención, me la quedo yo.- se dijo a si misma en voz alta. –Debieron quedarse aquí.

Miku permanecía sentada en el mullido sillón, descansando de un arduo día de presentaciones. Desde muy temprano sus actividades habían dado inicio, comenzando con un ultimo ensayo del espectáculo que dio inicio a las ocho de la mañana, seguida de una sesión fotográfica a las dos de a tarde y una larga firma de autógrafos que se había programado a las cuatro de la tarde, para dirigirse al concierto que arrancaba a las siete, extendiéndose hasta mas allá de las diez de la noche. Completamente agotada por semejante agenda, la joven Hatsune cerró los ojos recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y se quedó profundamente dormida.  
En su mundo de sueños, rápidamente llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de hace cuatro años, cuando ingresó a la preparatoria. Por un momento revivió los grandes momentos en los que conoció al resto de su banda, pero sobretodo, grandes amigos. Desde su primer día se encariño mucho con Kaito, aquel chico de cabellos azules adicto a los helados que conoció en la cafetería de la escuela gracias a una paleta helada, y como él ya era amigo de Meiko, la convivencia entre los tres fue inmediata. También a los gemelos los conoció en el instituto, eran compañeros en el mismo grupo y a pesar de no llevarse bien con ellos de inmediato, su relación mejoró cuando ambos le ayudaron con su proyecto de ciencias. A su gran amiga Luka la conoció primero como su tutora de matemáticas, materia que desde siempre se le había dificultado; y a pesar de comenzar con una relación muy distante que se limitaba solo a sus deberes académicos, fue gracias al club de canto que lograron forjar lazos de amistad.  
El club de canto había sido su actividad favorita durante todo el colegio, pues podía hacer lo que más amaba en el mundo junto con sus amigos. En cierta ocasión, la escuela organizó un show de talentos y gracias a Meiko, los seis jóvenes entraron juntos con el nombre de "Vocaloid", nombre que surgió en una tarde de tareas con los gemelos Kagamine. Sin embargo, aunque fueron la sensación de todos los alumnos del instituto, y de algunos profesores, gracias a un hermoso coro de la canción "_Imagine_", el jurado decidió no darles el primer lugar. Pero lejos de desanimarles, dicho resultado los unió más de lo que ya eran y comenzaron a tomarse en serio el asunto de la música.  
No mucho tiempo después fueron transferidos al mismo colegio los hermanos Gakupo y Gumi, que pronto entablaron amistad con Kaito y Miku, respectivamente. Cuando ambos entraron al club de canto, asombraron a los chicos de Vocaloid con su talento y, sin perder el tiempo, les invitaron a unirse a su grupo.  
Juntos, los ocho miembros de Vocaloid pasaron momentos divertidos, estresantes y tristes. Como la primera vez que se presentaron ante el público en un club al que pertenecía el padre de los gemelos Kagamine, o cuando asistieron a la boda de una prima de Luka y se encargaron del entretenimiento musical. En otra ocasión, un incidente en las carreteras les atrasó bastante tiempo y perdieron su turno para participar en un concurso organizado por una televisora; y de igual modo, vivieron dificultades con una disquera que buscaba contratar a Miku como solista, pero ella se negó a dejar a sus amigos. Pero sin duda, el momento más feliz para los ocho cantantes nipones fue el día que conocieron a su representante actual Shawn Master; un buen amigo del padre de Gakupo y Gumi, quien le pasó varios demos de los chicos vocaloids después de su decepción en la televisora.

Los bellos recuerdos que los últimos cuatro años se proyectaban en la mente de Miku a modo de sueños, que a pesar de estar dormida, mostraba una sonrisa de verdadera alegría en su rostro, hasta que de la nada, un fuerte y repentino golpe la despertó. Sobresaltada, la chica de coletas verdes se levantó de su asiento y retrocedió unos pasos en el camerino, buscando un objeto que le ayudara a defenderse. No era difícil pensar que se trataba de un agresor o de un fan loco, pues tan duros y constantes golpes le delataban. Temblando de miedo, logró alcanzar un palo de kendo que Len había utilizado en su presentación y empuñándolo con fuerza, preguntó.

-¿Quién es?

-Hatsune Miku- respondió una voz grave, pero ligeramente familiar. –Tengo un mensaje para usted.

-¿Qué mensaje?- preguntó ella temerosa.

-Un mensaje de…- decía la voz mientras la puerta se abría lentamente.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron a coro las voces de sus amigos, abriendo completamente la puerta para dejarse ver por los ojos de Miku, que incrédula se dejó caer en la silla más cercana.

-Que cara tiene- dijo Rin que cargaba un pastel junto a su hermano.

-Creo que fue mucha la impresión.- comentó él.

-Les dije que mejor debíamos llevarla a comer sushi.- agregó Luka acercándose a Miku.

-¡Un buen trago le devolverá el color!- grito Meiko entusiasmada.

-Mei-chan, aun no es hora de beber.- le dijo Kaito mirando la caja de cervezas que ella cargaba.

-Ustedes… que… ¿pero que es esto?- tartamudeaba Miku, aun asombrada del enorme detalle (y susto) que sus amigos habían hecho para ella.

-Sabíamos que el concierto era el mismo día que tu cumpleaños.- dijo Gumi con una sonrisa traviesa. –Así que queríamos darte una pequeña sorpresa.

-Para celebrar el concierto numero cien de nuestra gira mundial y, también el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Miku.- concluyó Gakupo alegremente.

-¿Ustedes lo hicieron por mí?- preguntó conmovida y al borde de las lagrimas la cantante de coletas.

-Si, adelantar el programa, dejarte sola para cerrar el concierto.- dijo Meiko.

-Después de todo, hoy debes ser el centro de atención.- habló Luka tomando de brazo a Miku para que se acercara al pastel que tenia forma de puerro.

-Ahora Miku, apaga las velas y pide un deseo.- dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

No lo podía creer. Sus amigos habían planeado todo eso, desde abandonarla al final del concierto y darle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa. Después de todo, no le habían olvidado. Con alegría y unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, la joven _idol _miró a sus amigos del grupo, todos cargando algún platillo, bebida o un caja de mediano tamaño envuelta como si fuese un regalo. Manteniendo a sonrisa, cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo: permanecer para siempre con sus amigos. Sopló las velas, apagándolas todas de una sola vez; pero antes de regresar a vista a sus colegas, los gemelos le echaron el pastel encima, hundiendo su rostro en él. Cuando ella sacó la cara del pastel, estaba toda llena de crema, en tal cantidad que se le caía y manchaba su ropa, pero lejos de molestarle, soltó una carcajada, tomó un poco del dulce y lo levo a su boca.

-¡Es de limón!- grito feliz, causando la risa de sus amigos.

-Vamos a comer. Toma, límpiate la cara.- le dijo Gakupo extendiéndole una toalla.

-Gracias. Pero díganme, ¿como convencieron a Master de participar?- preguntó mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

-Pregúntale a Kaito, él se encargo de eso.- señaló Meiko.

Pero el joven de cabellos azules se petrificó en ese instante, dejando caer la cajita que cargaba en sus manos. Lentamente giró su cabeza hacía el resto de los vocaloids y, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa e inocente, les dijo.

-Saben… olvidé avisarle a Master de nuestro plan.


End file.
